1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for attaching and contacting an electrical component, in particular a sensor device, having at least two contact surfaces which are electrically contactable via associated busbars.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a circuit board for sensors which is equipped with a sensor element and, for example, with capacitors. The capacitors are used to increase the safety against electrostatic discharge (ESD safety). This equipped circuit board represents the electrical component or the sensor device which is usually electromechanically contacted in a plastic sensor housing with the aid of pressfit technology. Subsequently, the plastic sensor housing is tightly sealed with a plastic cover with the aid laser transmission welding (LTW). Alternative joining methods still require the complex soldering as an electromechanical joint and additionally apply a high mechanical load onto the circuit board or the electrical component.